ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Credits for Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue
This Feature Film is Funded by McDonald's Corporation and Ronald McDonald House Charities.png Walt Disney Pictures Presents.png A Production of The Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences.png Angela Lansbury.png Christopher Lee.png Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue logo.png Featuring the Voice Talents of.png Charlie Adler, Joe Alaskey, Fred Armisen, Ross Bagdasarian Jr, Ashleigh Ball, Jodi Benson.png Greg Berg, Jeff Bergman, Corey Burton, Cathy Cavadini, Cam Clarke, Townsend Coleman.png Ian James Cortlett, Dave Coulier, Richard Ian Cox, Peter Cullen, Jim Cummings, Aria Noelle Curzon.png Elizabeth Daily, Pam Ferris, Paul Fusco, Nika Futterman, Barry Gordon, Jess Harnell.png Terri Hawkes, Matt Hill, Frankie Jonas, Janice Karman, Tom Kenny, Linda Larkin.png Katie Leigh, Andrea Libman, Lalaina Lindbjerg, Tress MacNielle, Jason Marsden, Anndi McAfee.png Scott McNiel, Tracey Moore, Liam Neeson, Laurie O'Brien, Travis Oates, Nicole Oliver.png Corinne Orr, Rob Paulsen, Katy Perry, Madeleine Peters, Will Ryan, Roger Craig Smith.png Phil Snyder, Kath Soucie, Tabitha St Germain, Meghan Strange, Tara Lyn Strong, Russi Taylor.png Alan Tudyk, Stevie Louise Vallance, Samuel Vincent, Gail Webster, Frank Welker, Debi Mae West.png Mae Whitman, Jaleel White, Anton Yelchin, Alan Young, Chiara Zanni.png Also Featuring the Voice Talents of.png Irene Bedard, GreyDeLisle, Danny DeVito, Kate Higgins, Tino Insana, Janice Kawaye.png Eddie Murphy, Christy Carlson Romano, Anika Noni Rose, Ming-Na Wen, Michael-Leon Wooley.png Music Supervised by Alan Menken.png Songs by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz.png Score and Arrangements Alan Menken, David Hamilton, Mark Hammond.png Head of Story Jennifer Lee.png Inspired by the 1990 Teleplay by Daune Pool and Tom Swale.png Story Adaptation Brenda Chapman, Burny Mattison.png Written for the Screen by Paul Gertz, David Kirschner, Linda Woolverton.png Producers Charles Grosvernor and Don Hanh.png Sequence Directors Toby Bluth, Bradley Raymond, Karl Geurs.png Supervising Directors Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima.png Voice Cast *Charlie Adler – Nat Smurfling, Buster Bunny *Joe Alaskey – Plucky Duck *Jack Angel – Papa Smurf *Fred Armisen – Brainy Smurf *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. – Alvin, Simon *Ashleigh Ball – Oopsy Bear, Tuxedo Sam *Irene Bedard – Pocahontas *Jodi Benson – Ariel *Greg Berg – Baby Fozzie, Baby Scooter *Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Corey Burton – Dale, Zipper the Fly, John Lennon, George Harrison *Cathy Cavadini – Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Blossom *Cam Clarke – Leonardo *Townsend Coleman – Michelangelo *Ian James Cortlett – Funshine Bear *Dave Coulier – Baby Animal, Baby Bean Bunny *Richard Ian Cox – Bedtime Bear *Peter Cullen – Eeyore *Jim Cummings – Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Aria Noelle Curzon – Ducky *Elizabeth Daily – Shorty, Buttercup *Grey DeLisle – Sam Manson *Danny DeVito – Philoctetes *Kazumi Evans – Princess Aurora (singing voice) *Pam Ferris – Flora *Paul Fusco – ALF *Keith Ferguson – Sebastian *Nika Futterman – Ali *Kelsey Grammer – King Chronus *Barry Gordon – Donatello *Jess Harnell – Wakko Warner, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr *Terri Hawkes – Love-a-Lot Bear *Kate Higgins – Princess Aurora, Tails *Matt Hill – Tenderheart Bear *Tino Insana – Tiger *Bret Iwan – Mickey Mouse *Frankie Jonas – Fievel Mousekewitz *Neil Kaplan – Homo Minionus #1 *Janice Karman – Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *Janice Kawaye – Jenny Wakeman (XJ9) *Tom Kenny – Rabbit *Angela Lansbury – Grandma *Linda Larkin – Princess Jasmine *Christopher Lee – Grandpa *Katie Leigh – Baby Rowlf *Andrea Libman – Harmony Bear *Lalainia Lindbjerg – Venus *Tress MacNeille – Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Merryweather, Babs Bunny *Jason Marsden – Michael *Anndi McAfee – Cera *Scott McNeil – Grumpy Bear *Tracey Moore – Share Bear, My Melody *Eddie Murphy – Mushu *Liam Neeson – Lord Ruhed *Laurie O'Brien – Baby Piggy *Travis Oates – Piglet *Nicole Oliver – Princess Lajaed *Corinne Orr – Sonia the Hedgehog *Rob Paulsen – Raphael, Yakko Warner, Spike, Guido *Katy Perry – Smurfette *Madeleine Peters – Littlefoot *Christy Carlson Romano – Kim Possible *Anika Noni Rose – Princess Tiana *Tyley Ross – Manic the Hedgehog (singing voice) *Will Ryan – Petrie *Lea Salonga – Princess Jasmine (singing voice), Fa Mulan (singing voice) *Roger Craig Smith – Sonic the Hedgehog *Phil Snyder – Jiminy Cricket *Kath Soucie – Lola Bunny, Sally Acorn *Tabitha St. Germain – Cheer Bear *Meghan Strange – Ruby *Tara Strong – Hello Kitty, Bubbles *Russi Taylor – Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Baby Gonzo, Fauna *Alan Tudyk – Smoke *Stevie Louise Vallance – True Heart Bear, Sonia the Hedgehog (singing voice) *Samuel Vincent – Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, Sonic the Hedgehog (singing voice) *Gail Webster – Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Frank Welker – Pegasus, Garfield, Baby Kermit, Baby Skeeter, Slimer, Hefty Smurf, Flit *Ming-Na Wen – Fa Mulan *Debi Mae West – Mrs. Brisby *Mae Whitman – Tinker Bell, Rose/Huntsgirl *Jaleel White – Manic the Hedgehog *Michael-Leon Wooley – Louis the Alligator *Anton Yelchin – Clumsy Smurf *Alan Young – Scrooge McDuck *Chiara Zanni – Wish Bear Crew *Supervising Directors: Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima *Sequence Directors: **Toby Bluth **Bradley Raymond **Karl Geurs *Producers: Charles Grosvernor and Don Hahn *Written for the Screen by **Paul Gertz **David Kirschner **Linda Woolverton *Story Adaptation: **Brenda Chapman **Burny Mattison *Inspired by the 1990 Teleplay "Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue" Written by Duane Pool and Tom Swale *Music Supervised by Alan Menken *Score and Arrangements: **Alan Menken **David Hamilton **Mark Hammond *Executive Producer: John Lasseter *Artistic Supervisors: **Story Development/Research: Stephen J. Anderson **Layout: Lorenzo Martinez **Backgrounds: Dean Gordon **Clean-Up: ***Emily Jiuliano ***Vera Lanpher-Pacheco **Visual Effects: ***Richard Sullivan ***Kathleen Quaife-Hodge **Computer Generated Imagery: Scott Kersavage Animation *Supervising Animators: **Tim Allen (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack) **Andreas Deja (Tigger) **Randy Cartwright (Magic Carpet) **Anthony DeRosa (Chip 'n' Dale) **Eric Goldberg (Rabbit) **Kelly Grupczynski (Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) **Randy Haycock (Eeyore) **Mark Henn (Winnie-the-Pooh/Princess Jasmine/Fa Mulan/Princess Tiana) **Glen Keane (Michael/Ariel/Pocahontas/Princess Aurora/Gadget Hackwrench) **Craig McCracken (Powerpuff Girls) **Karen Peterson (The Chipmunks/The Chipettes) **John Pomeroy (Littlefoot/Ali/Magnusrectordracus) **Nik Ranieri (Smoke) **Bruce W. Smith (Piglet) **Ellen Woodbury (Pegasus) *Animators: **James Baker (Smoke) **Dale Baer **Anne Marie Bardwell **Richard Bazley **Michael Benet **Rune Brandt Bennicke **Travis Blaise **Eric Bouillette **Bolhem Bouchiba (Smoke) **Rafael Diaz Canales **Alfredo Cassano **Michael Cedeno **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **Anthony DeRosa (Piglet) **Robert Espanto Domingo **Lauren Faust (Powerpuff Girls) **Allan Fernando **Trey Finney (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack) **Tom Gately **Lennie K. Graves **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Richard Hoppe **James Young Jackson **Sang-Jin Kim **Makoto Koyama **Anthony Wayne Michaels **Linda Miller **Matthew O'Callaghan **Keiko Oyamada **Tahsin Özgür (Pegasus) **Sergio Pablos (Smoke) **Zach Parrish **Tina Price (Magic Carpet/Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) **John Ripa **Troy Saliba **Tobias Schwarz **Alessandra Sorrentino **Chad Stewart **Athanassios Vakalis **Frans Vischer **Anthony Ho Wong (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack/Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear/Homo Minions) **Louise Zingarelli **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag *Additional Animators: **Jeff Goode (Rose) **Butch Hartman (Sam Manson) **Mark McCorkle (Kim Possible) **Bob Schooley (Kim Possible) Story Development and Research *Story Development/Research: **Donovan Cook **Don Dougherty **Phil Harnage **John Harrison **Brian Kesinger **Eugene Salandra **Stevie Wermers **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag Visual Development and Character Design *Visual Development/Character Design: **Mike Gabriel **Kelly Grupczynski **Glen Keane **Cory Loftis **Karen Peterson **Tina Price **Louise Zingarelli Music *Orchestrations: Gavin Greenaway *Choral Arrangements: Michael Kosarin *Additional Music and Arrangements: **David Arnold **Paul Buckmaster **Michael Giacchino **Gavin Greenaway **David Hamilton **Mark Hammond **John Powell **Michael Tavera **Brian Tyler **Steve Tyrell *Conducted by Michael Kosarin *Music Performed by The BBC Philharmonic Orchestra, Manchester, England, UK *Choral Performances: Crouch End Festival Chorus, London, England, UK *Featured Vocalist: Lisbeth Scott *Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Songs ;"Wonderful Ways to Say No" *Music Composed, Produced and Arranged by Alan Menken *Lyrics Written and Adapted by Stephen Schwartz *From Howard Ashman's Original Lyrics *Co-Produced by Steve Tyrell ;"If We Hold On Together" *Music and Lyrics by James Horner and Will Jennings *Produced and Arranged by **David Hamilton **Mark Hammond **Nat Kipner *Performed by Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon ;"Flying Dreams" *Music Composed by Jerry Goldsmith *Lyrics Written by Paul Williams *Produced and Arranged by Brian Tyler Video References Video Reference Cast *Dean Choe – Raphael *Reuben Langdon – Michelangelo *Angela Lansbury – Grandma *Christopher Lee – Grandpa *Hiroshi Maeda – Leonardo *Leslie McMichael – Venus *Aaron Taylor-Johnson – Michael *David Wald – Donatello Post Production *Sound Editing and Re-recording: **Buena Vista Sound *Additional Sound Re-recording/Post Production Sound Services: **Skywalker Sound *Sound Design and Supervision: **Steve Boeddeker **Christopher Boyes **Lou Esposito **Frank Eulner **Will Files **Gregory King **Shannon Mills **Tom Myers **Gary Rydstrom **Addison Teague **Randy Thom *Dialogue and ADR Supervisors: **Daren King **Robert Kizer **Michael Silvers *Dialogue and ADR Editors: **Dave Chmela **Albert Height **Morten Folmer Nielsen **Jonathan Null **Christopher T. Welch *Co-Sound Designers: **Yann Delpuech **Tom Myers **Christopher Scarabosio *Assistant Sound Designer: **Dustin Cawood *Supervising Sound Editors: **Steve Boeddeker **Colette Dahanne CAS **Frank Eulner **Dennis Leonard **Tom Myers **Michael Silvers **Gwendolyn Yates Whittle **Matthew Wood *Sound Effects Editors: **Colette Dahanne CAS **Tim Nielsen **E. Larry Oatfield **Christopher Scarabosio *Assistant Sound Editor: **Steve Slanec *Re-Recording Engineer: **Christopher Barnett *Re-Recording Mixers: **Aria Boediman **Christopher Boyes **Colette Dahanne CAS **Mark Ettel **Lora Hirscheberg **Greg Krueger **Mel Metcalfe **Shawn Murphy **Tom Myers **Terry O'Bright **Juan Peralta **Terry Porter **Gary Rizzo **Keith Rogers **Gary Rydstrom **Christopher Scarabosio **Randy Thom **Gregory H. Watkins **Michele Woods *First Assistant Sound Editor: Meg Taylor *Second Assistant Sound Editor: Christopher Scarabosio Special Thanks *Care Bears courtesy of American Greetings and Sabella Dern Entertainment *The Powerpuff Girls courtesy of Cartoon Network *Rose/Huntsgirl and Kim Possible courtesy of Disney Channel *Sam Manson and Jenny Wakeman (XJ9) courtesy of Nickelodeon *ALF courtesy of Saban Capital Group *Hello Kitty, My Melody, Tuxedo Sam, and Chip the Seal courtesy of Sanrio Acknowledgements *American Greetings *Bagdasarian Productions *Cartoon Network *Cookie Jar Entertainment *Disney Channel *Disney Television Animation *Don Bluth Films, Inc. *Film Roman *Hanna-Barbera Productions *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation *The Muppets Studio *Nickelodeon *Saban Capital Group *Sabella Dern Entertainment *Sanrio Company *Sega Corporation *Sony Pictures Animation *Universal Animation Studios *Walt Disney Animation Studios *Warner Bros. Animation Category:Post Credits